


personalities collide: an explosive double date

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Competition, Crossover, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Annette drags Felix along on a double date with their new friends. When they arrive at the restaurant, Felix is delighted to meet someone with a similar character in Bakugo, and the two immediately compete with one another, solidifying their friendship.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Kudos: 8
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	personalities collide: an explosive double date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie discord drabbles prompt: crossover.

"Why are we going out to dinner with them again?" Felix complained for the third time since leaving the house. "I thought tonight was gonna be a quiet night in with movies and cuddling." 

Annette pulled him along, interlacing her fingers with his. "Oh if you want we can still do that after dinner. I met this girl in one of my classes though, and we hit it off right away."

"I still don't see what that's got to do with me." Annette stopped and turned to face him. Even when she was mad, he couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was.

"Alright! I'm done complaining. For now. We'll see how this dinner goes." He tried not to blush as Annette smiled and kissed him.

When they arrived at the restaraunt, Annette waved at a brunette girl that appeared to be slightly taller than Annette. She was smiling and bouncing up and down, while the boy next to her sat uncomfortably in his chair.

"Uraraka! I've been looking forward to this since you suggested it yesterday. This must be your boyfriend?" Annette hugged the new girl, Uraraka, before extending a hand to greet the boy, who finally stood from his chair.

He had spiky hair, and wore a blue vest with white roses over a red button down. His features were rough, yet there was a soft quality in his eyes Felix recognized. 

"I'm so happy you could make it Annette! And this is Felix right? From what I've heard, you and Bakugo should get along well." 

The boy, who's name was apparently Bakugo, politely shook Annette's hand. He nodded a greeting to Felix, and then they all sat down.

"The menu here is pretty good," Uraraka said, and Felix knew where this was going. "I don't know what I want to get today. Annette do you have any ideas?" 

"I don't know either, I just know I want sweet and yummy!" The girls giggled as they glanced through the menu.

"I'll just have the Tantanmen."

Felix and Bakugo said it at the same time. They immediately locked eyes. Felix saw the competitive gleam in Bakugo's eyes, and decided this date was a good idea after all.

"I think I'll ask for mine to be extra spicy." Bakugo said, challenging Felix to go further. "Last time my mouth hardly even watered."

"Perhaps some extra Sichuan peppers would fix that? I always request them." Felix grinned, and he and Bakugo each nodded, ready for their competition.

"You know you don't have to make everything a challenge, right?" Uraraka said, though she didn't seem surprised.

"She's right, boys. Let's just enjoy our dinner and get to know each other." Annette's posture didn't match her words.

In fact, the girls had fire in their eyes as well. Perhaps they had made a water about this scenario before the date had even begun?

"There will be plenty of time for that after the main course. Desserts are too sweet anyway." Felix muttered. Across the table he sas Bakugo silently agreeing with him.

A few minutes later, their food arrived. Felix and Bakugo each readied themselves for the challenge.

"Ready?" Uraraka said, not even pretending to hide her excitement anymore. 

"Set?" Annette gripped Felix's hand once before letting him focus on the challenge.

"Go!" The two girls squealed together. 

Felix began eating his meal, keeping an eye on his opponent. Bakugo never broke eye contact with him. 

They lowered their bowls at the same times to drink water, and Felix could tell they were going to be down to the wire. 

When they had only a few mouthfulls left, both of the boys pulled their bowls away from their mouths. Felix reached for his water and took a drink, then realized his mistake.

When Felix had grabbed his water, Bakugo dove back into his Tantanmen, finishing his dish before Felix had a chance to catch up.

"That was quite the challenge!" Bakugo exclaimed happily, extending his hand toward Felix.

Felix gripped the boy's hand firmly. "Indeed. I underestimated you. I don't intend to lose again."

"Felix try not to break Bakugo's hand dear." Annette said. Felix saw her handing something across the table to Uraraka.

"Bakugo, please don't blow up our new friends." Uraraka said happily.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal, talking about their various classes and adventures, and by the time Felix and Annette left they had already made plans for the next week.

"So was it worth coming out for Felix?" Annette said, poking him lightly in the ribs with her elbow. 

"I'll admit, it was enjoyable. I'm still looking forward to the promised cuddling though."

Felix picked up Annette, then carried her home where they put on a movie and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something outside of FE verse so I'm pretty excited. Both of these ships are just so precious to me, edgy bois need soft girls in their lives and they are proof of that. Hope you like it!


End file.
